


The Blue Room 蓝屋

by xuxu9110



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxu9110/pseuds/xuxu9110





	The Blue Room 蓝屋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blue Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753276) by [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan). 



Steve完全慌了。见鬼的他还在蓝屋里和Danny审问嫌疑人。他的搭档现在正在拷问他们的嫌疑人，表现得很强势，Steve这些天难得见到他这一面。而这就是他慌了的原因。他正脑补着Danny在家里，在他们的床上表现强势的样子。

没过多久，他们就得到需要的信息，HPD过来带走了这个家伙。Danny正准备离开审讯室时，他感觉有人捏住了他的手腕。下一刻他就被Steve用力地撞上了墙壁。

肺里的空气被撞出，他瞪着Steve，一股兴奋劲穿过他的身体。他读不懂他现在一脸空白但眼神阴暗的表情。Danny听见自己咽了一下。

Steve凌驾着他，尝试恐吓Danny，但他坚守阵地，瞪视的眼神同样热烈。Steve很快硬了起来。

“这是干啥，babe？你等不到今晚，嗯？”

“你让我丢了魂，Danny。我脑子里都是你。你为什么不告诉我？”

“告诉你什么？”

“告诉我你想掌控。也许在床上我也会让你掌控。”

“你会这么做？”

“我当然会。我爱你，为了你我什么都会做，哪怕要放弃我自己的一部分去迁就你。”

听到Steve说的这些，Danny也硬了起来，但他也有点想哭有点感伤，因为Steve愿意放弃自己的一部分帮他，让Danny也能掌控。

“怎么了，Danny？嘿！”Steve将一滴泪从Danny的脸上抹去。“你怎么哭了？我做错了什么吗？”

而所有这些不安全感再一次让Danny心疼，让他想要追捕每一个让Steve变成今天这样觉得自己得做对每一件事不犯错的人。

“你什么都没做错，你个傻瓜。自我认识你以来你做的所有事都是对的。我爱你。只是……你愿意这么做，把自己交给我，我真的很感动……以前没人对我这么做。他们都试着只做掌控的那个。”

“Well，不应该是这样的。我爱你，为此绝对没有什么事是我不会去做的，只要在我能力之内。”

“你确定？”

“我确定，baby。你想知道有多确定吗？”

Danny抽了抽鼻子，抹去他脸颊上的泪水，Steve的提议让他立即笑了起来。

“Yeah.”

“Yeah？”

“Yeah，yeah，继续。”

“好吧。”

面对着Danny，Steve的脸上突然出现一个傻了吧唧的咧嘴笑，一种他总是用作强力武器让Danny脱光光在地上软成一滩的笑。他拉过Danny的一只手将其引导到他的阴茎上。

“你感觉到了吗，baby？这些你大量需要的掌控，你感觉到我给你准备了多少吗？嗯？你感觉我对你有多硬？我有多想操你？妈的，Danny，只是看着你拷问嫌疑人就让我想在他面前上了你，也许甚至会让你控制节奏和关于它的一切。”

Danny在他的手接触到Steve的裆部感觉到他工装裤里迅速涨大的凸起时吸了口气。他尝试找回呼吸，因为突然的信息过载让他无法呼吸。Steve正亲着他的眼睛，鼻子，脸颊，每一个地方。然后他在Danny的嘴唇上落下一个纯洁的吻。

“你和我想的一样吗，honey？” 在他尝试保持自己站直时，Steve对着Danny的耳朵低语。

“噢，是的，我想的甚至比你多一些，babe。”这演出让Danny隐藏不住自己话语中的笑意。

“好。因为在这事上我真的，真的想要你和我一起。”Steve说着突然把Danny拉向他。

Steve的眼睛里流动着黑暗，这让Danny感觉既危险又兴奋。Steve和他的忍者海豹技能。Steve低吼“转过来，Williams”，粗暴地将Danny再次撞上墙壁。

“你像个坏条子一样下命令的时候超级火辣，你知道吗Danno？”Danny里的耳朵里响起了Steve黑暗的声音，快感的火花流过他的脊柱，他的阴茎被激得微微晃了晃。

“我怎么知道？我又没有像你一样看过我自己，babe。”

“好吧。”Steve说着继续摩擦Danny的手臂，像是在试着给他取暖。他的手滑至Danny的胸膛，透过衬衫的布料触碰追踪着Danny身体的每一个纹路与凹槽。

Danny将手拍开，转过身来看向Steve，眼睛里写着宣战。

“我跟你说过——”

“我知道你跟我说过什么。”Danny的声音里满是热量。“但是，我决定不听。你说啥？”

Steve低吼着冲向前，有效地将Danny困在自己和墙中间，手抓着他的臀部，肩膀将Danny紧紧抵在墙上。

Steve的手开始以折磨人的速度缓缓移动，直到他解开了Danny的衬衫。但是，他脸上咧着嘴的邪恶笑容让Danny知道Steve可不会按规矩来，而下一秒Steve撕开了他的衬衫则证明了这一点。

“你， **禽兽** ！”Danny嚷道，但语气里没有怒意。

“你不懂你像个坏条子一样办事的时候有多性感，Danny。你他妈根本不懂。”

Steve将他的衬衫完全脱下，嘴唇在他的脖子和锁骨上动作时，Danny发出一声长长的用力的呻吟。Steve在Danny宽阔的胸膛上一路亲吻啃咬，很快他在Danny的一个乳头上合上了嘴。

Danny叫了一声，对着Steve拱起背，他们的阴茎隔着裤子的布料互相磨蹭。Danny淫秽的呻吟让Steve被欲望弄得头晕转向。他咬了咬这个小硬块，引出Danny的一声喘息，然后用舌头抚慰舔舐着乳头，这让Danny抵着墙挣扎了下。他同样照顾了另一个乳头。

在Steve把手放在他的臀部上，沿着他身体的V字形来到被困在他的内裤里因为Steve对他身体的照料而将要爆炸的阴茎时，Danny喘息着呻吟出声。但是，Danny决意不射出来。他得不慌不忙，他才是掌控的人，不把握这次机会的话他宁愿下地狱。

Danny捧着Steve的脸颊将他拉下来，亲吻迅速变得火热又下流，舌头争着主导权，最后Danny赢得了这场战争，Steve吻着他的嘴发出轻哼。待时间长到他们都需要喘口气的时候，Danny花了一秒钟看看Steve，思忖着所有他的情人之前说的关于让他掌控的事，关于爱他的事，以及这些词句背后的信任。之后他的原始本能接管了他的身体，他抓住Steve的肩膀慢慢地向下推让他跪下。

对即将发生的一切Steve十分兴奋，他的阴茎也很兴奋，他的膝盖支撑住他滑下的身体时裤子里的它开始抽搐。他给自己用手抚弄了几下，抬起头用半阖的眼睛仰视Danny，就好像他要把他吞下去一样看着他。也许他真的会。

Danny看着他面前的景象，Steve抚弄着他的阴茎，但保持着和他的眼神接触。这真是各种层次的火辣。他的拇指沿着Steve的颧骨移动，另一只手解开了他的腰带，解开了他便裤的纽扣，将裤子和内裤一同滑下。Steve看到Danny的这些动作抬起了一边的眉毛，Danny轻声笑了起来。

Danny的拇指推进了Steve的嘴，Steve吮吸着它，用舌头舔它，让Danny接管他的身体。几分钟过后，Danny小心地分开Steve的嘴唇，将他阴茎的顶端引导至开口。

“把我吸出来，babe。向我展示你有多爱我，你有多想要我。”

和他生命里所有东西一样，不需要他再说第二遍，Steve便毫不迟疑地含住Danny的阴茎。不是说这该死的一整天他都没有在想这么做了。他舔了舔顶端，让它进得更深，然后停下来沿着这根硬物下边的血管舔到顶端，再尽可能多地把它含进去。

Danny正凌乱地挣扎着，Steve的嘴正对他做着他完全想不到的事。这专业的舔舐和正好的挤压，包裹他阴茎的湿度让它能轻松地滑进滑出，Steve前后快速摆动他的头，决意要把整根都含进去，就像这是他唯一要做的事情一样。在他们的关系中Danny很早就知道Steve是那种做事全力以赴的类型，他利用每一个机会从处境中获取最大利益，但也要互惠互利。

Steve正专业地吮吸着舔舐着，做着他知道Danny会喜欢的每一件事，将他比预期更近地拉向边缘。他停了一会儿，看着在他面前仰着头双唇分开双眼紧闭的金发男子，他正享受着Steve的嘴给他的粗茎带来的感觉。Steve用他细长灵巧的手指撸动这根火热的肉茎，取悦着他的男人，在Danny想到接下来是什么之前他深吸了口气再次把它含入嘴中。

很快，Danny的阴茎头部便击中了他的喉咙，而Steve已经做好了准备。裹着它的数次吞咽让Danny愉悦地叫喊着，他的手指用力抓着Steve的肩膀，奋力尝试不拱起背呛着Steve。他知道如果有人将它推挤入你的喉咙里而不关心你是否真的可以接受的话你会多么地想要摆脱。

享受着Steve的嘴的感觉，Danny让自己迷失其中，很快他的肚子便有了他熟悉的感觉。他的手指使劲扣着Steve的肩膀，尝试让他停下，因为再多一点点他就要射了。

“Babe，babe，求你停下……你继续的话我就要射了。你有一张极其能干的嘴Steve，但……Oh, God!”感觉到Steve裹着他阴茎又吞咽了一次，Danny喊出了声，毫无预警地迅速达到高潮。

Steve继续舔舐吮吸着肉茎，咽下它射出的一切，帮助Danny驾驭快感。他在Steve嘴里的阴茎感觉过于敏感时，Danny撤了回来，几乎要滑下墙壁，但Steve强壮的手臂支撑着他。

Danny从高潮中回过神后他再次拉过Steve亲吻着他。在他情人的嘴里尝到自己的味道让自己十分兴奋，他能感觉到他在Steve中射过没几分钟的阴茎引人注意地动了动。他摸索着Steve工装裤的一个口袋，拿出他知道他的搭档储藏的一瓶润滑剂。

“脱掉。把你的衣服脱掉，Steven！”

Danny命令他的低沉的声音让Steve浑身发热，他慢慢脱下他的衬衫，T恤，工装裤和拳击短裤，给他的男朋友一个演出。如果他比正常情况下还要多地收缩他的肌肉，谁会怪他呢？

Danny看着Steve在他面前脱光了自己，光是看着Steve收缩的肌肉就让自己更硬了。他等不及让Steve进入他了。看见Steve坚硬的阴茎几乎让他在这几分钟内连射两发，但他决意这次不那么快就射。他会不慌不忙，他会确保他们两个人都难以忘记这段经历。

Steve完全赤裸后，Danny将他的情人推向椅子让他坐下，然后自己坐在他的大腿上。他的屁股接触到椅子冰凉的表面时Steve惊叫了声，但他喜欢这一切的走向，喜欢Danny接下来会有多专横。

“你在床上怎么不像这样，Danny，huh？”

Danny听到这个问题想到了什么，他低下头，因Steve在梦幻般的性爱中试图强制和他聊到这个而感到有些尴尬。

“Baby，你知道你什么都可以跟我谈，对吧？”

“对，我知道。”

“那么？”

“我不造……我是说，我不确定你……你愿不愿意我们尝试这样的事情，不是说每天或者每次都这样，只是我有时确实喜欢强硬点，这样的前戏和掌控……时不时来一次。”

Steve手搭上Danny的脸让他看着自己的眼睛。“我知道即使是你提起要做爱的时候我也总是那个掌控的人，但我想让你知道，无论什么，你总是可以跟我谈这个，谈我们的性生活和别的任何事。永远不要害怕提出要求。”

“好。”Danny说。

“我保证我的选择也会更加开放，所以你不会觉得被遗漏，我们告诉对方我们喜欢的事然后我们一起实现它。这样可以吗？”

“可以。我有多幸运能拥有你，Steve……”Danny憧憬的表情拽起了Steve心里的某根线，他握紧了在Danny头上的手把他带入到一个亲吻中。这个吻不快也不下流，只是充满了承诺，还有爱。

他们的嘴分开时Steve对着Danny的嘴唇轻声说着。“我才是那个幸运的人，Danno。”

这句话足以让Danny继续他们之前的行动，他感觉到Steve抵着他屁股的阴茎重新活了起来。他实验性地抵着它做了些移动，之后把那瓶润滑油塞进Steve的手里。

看见Danny眼睛里的急切，Steve笑着给自己的手指涂上了润滑油，全程保持着眼神接触。他的手从容地磨蹭着Danny的入口，围着它打转，将一根手指推了进去。他推拉了几下，将手指滑至没入指节便弯曲起来。作为回应Danny弓起了背，Steve将其视为信号，加入了第二根手指。

但在他有机会移动这两根手指之前，Danny的手握住了他的手腕，开始控制Steve在他体内的手的移动节奏。Danny再一次对当下情景的控制让Steve的阴茎抽搐了下。一般来说他是那个让Danny走在刀刃上的人，但这次是Danny把持着节奏，而Steve越来越喜欢这个了。这让他兴奋。

Steve的一根手指擦过Danny的前列腺，Danny愉悦地喊出了声，将自己钉在Steve的手指上，感觉他们进入更深的地方。对着腺体多冲刺了几次后，Steve加入了第三根手指。

Danny愉悦地凌乱着。Steve接受着这一切，他惊愕地看着Danny的臀部绕起了圈，试着引导Steve的手指进入更深处，用这三根手指操着自己。Steve擅自加入了第四根。感觉到第四根手指进入他时Danny吸了口气，发出了一阵深沉的长吟。他放开Steve的手腕，双手搭在Steve的肩膀上作为支撑，头靠在Steve的胸膛上，呼吸着Steve混杂着汗水的气味。

“你准备好了吗，Danny？”感觉到自己再次挣扎着被拉向边缘时他听见Steve对着他耳朵低语。“你想要我给你吗？”

“要！”Danny喊着。“操，我要。快给我。全都要。”

Steve移开手指的时候Danny感到一阵空虚。他看着Steve给自己的阴茎涂上润滑剂，无法从将要进入他的挺立肉茎上移开视线。

Steve小心地移开Danny的阴茎和双球，将顶端按在Danny等候的洞穴上。在进入之前，他将拇指掠过敏感的入口，引出金发男人的一声轻吟。

Steve小心地慢慢将阴茎推入Danny体内。但是Danny今天可不想慢慢来。他一口气吞入了Steve剩下的一段，将自己钉在Steve的阴茎上，在它擦过前列腺时喘息。Steve全部都在他体内后他立刻开始移动了起来，这让Steve轻哼出声。Danny已经为粗暴和肮脏做好了准备，Steve也完全赞成给予他这些。

Danny开始尽可能慢地骑乘Steve。这花了他一些力气和自控力不去加快速度，但他想要为他们两个延长这些快感，他也想让自己的身体听从自己。每几次插入，Steve的顶端都会擦过他的前列腺，激起一阵快感的火花流过他的身体。

Steve的手在Danny满是汗水滑溜溜的背部上下游移，停在了后腰处。下一刻Danny低吼着加快了速度，随着每一次抽插更快地骑着Steve。

“你爱用我的老二操你自己，huh，Danno？”Danny奋力尝试不让自己垮下来时Steve挑逗他。

“当然。”

Steve决定他要试着拿回一点控制权。他的手滑至Danny的屁股，双手握住这结实的球体将臀瓣分开以便将自己锤入更深处。这让Danny猛地拱起身改变了角度，现在Steve的阴茎每回抽插都能击中他的前列腺。他扭着身子叫喊着呻吟着，Steve反复塞满他的感觉已经完全淹没了他。他知道很快他就要第二次高潮了，但他决意让Steve先射出来。

Steve在Danny的身下溃不成军。Danny骑乘着他和他又快又狠地操着Danny的双重感觉足以让他突破边缘。数次抽插后他达到了高潮，他叫喊着在Danny体内清空了自己。

他的手紧紧抓着Danny的臀部不动，他又冲刺了几次，直到他将高潮赶走。结束后Steve将他软下来的阴茎撤出Danny的屁股，抱住了身上的金发男子。

他马上意识到Danny还没射，而他正如此陷入追求自己的慰藉。拉了拉Danny的手臂，他将他推开，自己站了起来。Danny顺从了他的动作，下一刻他成了坐在椅子上的那个人，Steve跪在地上，将Danny的阴茎含入口中。

没过多久他就到了， Danny射出了当天的第二发，眼冒金星。Steve帮着他渡过这场高潮，在确保Danny的每一滴精液都照顾到了之后，他的嘴放开了Danny软下来的阴茎，站起身坐在Danny的大腿上。

他们亲吻了一会儿，不急着去做任何事，只是享受着性交后的迷糊。Steve第一个恢复过来穿上他的衣服，而Danny还坐在椅子上，胸膛起伏着，尝试回归正常状态。

“你真应该早点跟我说的，Danno。你筋疲力尽成这样，看上去真是令人惊叹。我会习惯看着你这个样子的。”

Danny闭着眼睛直哼哼。感觉到Steve笼罩着他时，他睁开了双眼对他的男朋友笑了起来。他不知道的是，他给了Danny他需要的东西，而Danny的心正吟唱着他有多喜欢这个蠢货。

Steve在他尝试给Danny穿上衣服时啄了下他的嘴唇。

“现在只有一个小——划掉——一个大问题。”

Steve看了看已经穿好内裤和便裤的Danny。

“那是什么？”Steve无辜地问。

“你毁了我的衬衫，笨蛋。在办公室里半裸着的我该怎么完成工作呢，huh？”

“简单。你穿我的衬衫。”

“你认真的？”

“我认真的。”

Steve脱下了他的T恤和套在它外面的衬衫，将衬衫递给了Danny。这是Danny最喜欢的一件，深绿色的衬衫和Steve绿色的眼眸交相辉映。

Danny穿上了它。Steve接近他，给衬衫扣上纽扣，然后吻了他。一个甜美的，饱含占有欲的吻。他感觉十分地温馨。

在他们把自己弄得体面并做好准备后，Steve看了看旁边的Danny，吹了声口哨。Danny穿着他的衬衫，看上去和平时一样美。

“你知道你很美，对吧？”如果他听起来像个患了相思病的笨蛋一样的话那真该死。

“你总是这么说。还不确定该不该信。”

“这就是事实，Danny。”Steve缩短了他们之间的距离，将Danny搂过来紧紧抱住。“而我永远不会厌倦对你这么说，直到你自己相信为止。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Danny叹了口气。“我们该回去工作了。”

“是该这样。”

“谢谢你。”

“为啥？”

“你知道为啥。”Danny回道。Steve看着他的搭档阔步穿过走廊进入电梯时才有了想法。

“不用客气，Danno。为你什么都愿意。”

Danny对Steve笑了笑，是那种总是让Steve感觉不太对劲的微笑。

Steve从旁边搂着Danny，一起乘着向上到办公室的电梯。

 

THE END.


End file.
